


My Wild, Wild Heart

by BloodyHands



Series: Shaymien - Oneshots [1]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Western, Bottom!Shayne, Drunken Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, My First Fanfic, Saloon, Top!Damien, Wild West, american west, mention of crime, otp, shaymien - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyHands/pseuds/BloodyHands
Summary: Damien is extremely charming and Shayne is a slut for confident cowboys.





	My Wild, Wild Heart

**Author's Note:**

> The oneshot is inspired by the "Smosh Summer Games 2017". Btw this pairing needs more smut. Hope you like this story somehow ...  
> P.S. I'm really sorry XD

Shayne breathes deeply in and out again and then went with a scowl to the bar of the saloon. Feeling as comfortable as he had ever been. He sits down on one of the chairs and when he looks around, he suddenly realizes that his biggest fear is completely nonsense, because no one notices him or even know that he is present. Which made Shayne more than happy.

But at the corner of his eye, he sees a young man with brown hair and brown eyes stare at him. He nods at him and smirks shortly after. Shayne notices how a blush quickly crept onto his face and he was so startled that he promptly looks in another direction.

"Would you like something to drink, sweetie?" the waitress asks him, and he just looks at her perplex. She gave him a questioning look in response.

"Two beers" a voice suddenly next to him appears and it is the man that looked at him from across the room.

"Comin' right up" the Barkeeper says with a smirk.

Shayne catches himself intensely staring at his counterpart for a second time this evening, but he can also not look away. And the brown-eyed boy began to smile in amusement. "Never been to a saloon before, ah?" he asks amused.

"No, that's my first time" Shayne answers and wonders how the brown-haired can be so confident.

"I understand, " he mumbles "I'm Damien by the way, " and he reaches out his hand and when the blonde takes it, he felt head over heels for the man standing so confidently in front of him. His hand was soft, but his handshake was strong, and the blue-eyed, couldn't think about anything but being roamed by these firm hands.

Shayne shakes Damien's hand, this time with a smile on his face. "Shayne," he says, and their hands linger for a short moment in each other's before the Barkeeper places the two beer bottles on the bar counter. They resolve their hands and stop staring at each other. Damien sits down next to him and takes a sip out of the bottle. Shayne scrutinizes him, but also takes a sip of the beer and grimaced at the bitter taste of the drink on his tongue.

Damien laughed when he saw the look on his counterpart's face. "Let me guess, also your first time?" he asks, and the blonde just nods. "Why is everyone always so thrilled about drinking this?!" he says ironically. "Believe me, it will be better, that's just the first sip," says Damien and gives him a friendly smile. And he is right after the third sip, the beer didn't taste no longer as bitter and he could not help it but to smile at the brown-haired who gulps down the whole contents of the bottle. He then orders another two bottles. Because also Shayne's beer bottle slowly emptied.

"Tell me what brings you here?" the blue-eyed boy asks this time and was surprised by his sudden burst of confidence.

"Robbing," he answers without evening looking at Shayne and then takes a great gulp of his alcohol. A thief, huh? But for Shayne, this was nothing new, he knows many thieves, murderers, gamblers and so own but those people are all bastards. But Damien did not seem to be that kind of person, he had something special about him. Something reassuring, sweet, gorgeous.

But it could also be that Shayne is wrong and the brown-haired is in reality a cold-hearted asshole. Who knows?

"And you? What about you?" Damien asks, taking Shayne from his trance. "Been here, done that. Nothing much" Shayne admits and swallows the contents of the beer empty. Feeling slightly dizzy, but he orders them another round anyways.

"I bet, you're more interesting than you seem" Damien winks at him and Shayne can’t but smile at the cheeky comment. Well, maybe he likes things to be cheesy sometimes.

"Well, you could find out," he winked, finishes his drink and leaves the saloon. Walking the lonely, dark street alone but not for long. Damien stops him in his tracks by laying a hand on his shoulder. Shayne turns around, noticing that the brown haired is taller than him. The blonde smiles weakly at him. Damien lays his hands on each sight of Shayne's cheeks and presses his lips onto his counterpart's. The latter kisses right back and feels more than good about this.

As they pull apart Damien can see the sadness in Shayne's beautiful eyes and so he asks immediately: "What's the matter, 'hun?" wiping away the tears from his cheeks. "You and me. This. We can be killed if…" he stutters out but stops himself and falls against Damien’s chest. He holds him close telling him: "With me you're safe. I promise" and kisses the top of his counterpart's head.

The blonde one looks at him longingly and they kiss again with passion, with so much passion. Damien interrupts the kiss, but before Shayne could say anything, the taller man already pulled him to a house. This was apparently his house by the way he knew exactly where to guide us to, while keep on kissing.

Damien throws his cowboy hat across the bedroom and Shayne undresses his coat and shirt as well as lifting Damien’s shirt over his head. The brown-haired kisses along the blonde's neck and he moans lightly. Damien’s big hands roaming his body and the hot kisses make him feel like he's in heaven. Just him and Damien, nothing else.

The brown-eyed man became more intense by any minute. So, Shayne was not really surprised when Damien commanded him to undress his pants. And his followed right after, leaving them bare skinned and making out.

"You're so fucking gorgeous," Shayne moaned into Damien’s ear while being pressed against a wall. The taller squished the smallers ass because this sentence pushed him to the edge.

The next thing is them laying naked on the bed, touching each other's bodies more intensely. Shayne sits on top of Damien, but this was quickly changed, now he lays flat on his back while Damien is mounting him. And the blue-eyed must admit Damien looked good in the moonlight that shines through the window and his body. Wow. His movements are possessive but gentle. He's just so goddamn hot.

Their erections pushed together. Every kiss they shared was filled with moans and every touch gave them a feeling of freedom.

Damien leans down and asks: "Can i fuck you?" Shayne nodded in agreement. He can’t imagine anything better than to be fucked by him. The tall one starts licking his fingers, until there was enough saliva on his hands and makes small circles around Shayne's asshole. He whimpered when he felt Damien’s finger inside of him, moving slowly up and down. When he added another finger, Shayne made the same sound, but it was way smoother this time. It no longer sounded like pain, like the first time, but it sounded like lust. Like the desire for more. The latter clenched his fists and was about to cum but Damien pulled his fingers out.

"I will fuck you now" he whispered in his ear and subsequently kisses him. Damien spits in his hand again, lubing up his penis and pushes the tip inside of Shayne, receiving a groan.

"You ready?"

"Yes" the blonde breathed out and with that Damien slowly pushes his "not-so-small" penis inside his lover, letting out a deep groan.  
The brown-eyed slowly thrusted in and out of the smaller, trying to be careful to not hurt Shayne but the latter enjoys every single bit of this moment. Even though he was about to cum.

"Please go faster! I can't take it anymore" Shayne moans. Damien took hold of his neck not in aggressive way because he obviously didn't want to choke him. Shayne for his part enjoys the breath play as well as the pounding of Damien’s cock inside of him.

The blonde loops his legs around the taller one's body and grabs the sheets, because he was about to cum. A few more pounds of Damien’s cock and he cums instantly. Damien follows right after, cumming inside his lover’s ass and collapses next to him. "This was great" Damien says after taking hold of his breath again. "Oh, I know," Shayne agrees and kisses his forehead, cuddling up to Damien.

"Will you stay with me?" Shayne asks, smiling up at Damien. "Forever and always,” he answers and kisses his new boyfriend softly on the mouth.


End file.
